Are You Challenging Me?
by AlChrome
Summary: Because Haruno Sakura could never back away from a challenge. "Every girl is charmed by Sasuke-teme. Even female bears." "...Charm me, Sasuke. Go on." "...Fine." In which Naruto makes plans and Sakura cannot resist. Sasusaku one shot, with Naruhina references


_Are You Challenging Me__?_

_- Because Haruno Sakura could never back down from a challenge -_

* * *

_- "Sakura-chan, you better win this one!" -_

_- "Oh please. I can totally resist him." -_

* * *

"Tsunade-shishou! I'm here, what should I do?" Haruno Sakura rushed into the emergency ward, pink hair in a mess and lab coat askew on her shoulders.

Tsunade looked up from her charts. She was still in recovery from the war and was ordered by Shizune to only look and not operate. "Ah, Sakura, it's good that you're here. Go stop those two idiots from killing each other, will you?"

_"'Those two idiots'...?"_ Sakura frowned, confused, before she heard two very, _VERY _familiar voices. Dread filled her from head to toe. Naruto and Sasuke in the same hospital room was never a good mix, to say the least.

"SASUKE-TEME I WOULDA GOTTEN TO THEM WITHOUT YOU HAVING TO PROTECT ME!"

"Hn. Yeah right, your side was completely open."

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

"Just take that _six-foot pole_ out of your ass and be grateful I decided to actually save you from those ronin."

"OH LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT POLES UP MY ASS, YOU DICKFACED BASTAR-"

"ENOUGH!" Sakura barged into their room, throwing a clipboard in their general direction. It ricocheted off a nearby wall and nailed Naruto right in the back, knocking the two boys onto one of the hospital beds.

"Seriously, are you two idiots?" Sakura shook her head. "Actually don't answer that, because clearly you two are so limited in intelligence that you don't understand that this is a HOSPITAL and you are here to RECOVER not to FIGHT." She picked her clipboard off the floor and sighed impatiently.

"But Sakuraaa-chan," Naruto whined, climbing grudgingly back under his covers. "He started it! He kept insisting that I was stupid and that I should protect myself next time!"

"After you laughed your head off at the wound I got FROM protecting you," Sasuke growled, flipping Naruto the finger as he sat up on his bed.

"Pfft, Sakura-chan, tell Sasuke-teme that I coulda protected myself!"

"Didn't I tell you two to shut the hell up?" Sakura smiled sweetly. "Or was I not clear enough?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke's faces became stony at once. The hospital room was unusually quiet as Sakura healed their injuries. Then Naruto started ranting again, this time about how horribly their mission went.

"And you know? The stupid princess of that clan that we had to save from those nin was fangirling over Sasuke the ENTIRE time back to her village. She wouldn't stop talking!" Naruto blinked his eyelashes flirtatiously in a terrible imitation as he leaned over to grab Sasuke's hand. "_Sasuke-sama can we go to a festival? Sasuke-sama will you carry me? Ohhh, Sasuke-sama!"_

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered angrily, yanking his hand away from Naruto in disgust. "I didn't ask for her to drool over me."

"Well if you asked me it's sorta your fault to begin with," Sakura joked. "Who told you to be all Prince Charming with her?"

"Sasuke-teme is like..." Naruto frowned, thinking for a moment. A rare occasion indeed. "...Oh, I know! See, if we were in the woods, and we didn't have anything to fight with; and I mean like no chakra or weapons or anything! And if we came upon a bear, the bear would probably fall in love with Sasuke and only mug us."

"..."

"..."

"...Naruto, I'm going to get a CT scan ready and check for any brain injuries, okay?" Sakura slowly backed away.

"Sakura-chan, I'm serious! No one can resist him." Naruto nodded sagely. "Well. No girls, at least. The bear would have to be female, wouldn't it?" He sunk into deep thought again.

Sasuke shuddered inwardly. He had his share of male fans in the past and it was not pleasant.

"I'm sure there are girls who can resist him," Sakura said, her voice rising sharply.

Naruto smirked. She was falling right into his trap. Since a few months ago, after everything was normal (or as normal as it could be with the deaths and aftermath of the war), Naruto had gotten together with Hinata after acknowledging his feelings toward her, and was now determined to get his two teammates together. He knew that his Sakura-chan still had a thing for Sasuke-teme (though Sakura-chan sure hid it well), and Sasuke-teme (probably...?) had a thing for Sakura-chan. He was dead set on helping them find happiness within each other.

**Step one of the plan: Haruno Sakura never, NEVER backed down from anything that implies a challenge.**

"Oh really?" Naruto teased, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. "There are? Like who?"

"Like me." Sakura huffed indignantly.

Sasuke frowned a little. What happened to the old Sakura? The one that fell to his feet and worshipped the ground he walked on?

The one that had never failed to make his everyday life in the past just a little better; just a little brighter with her adoring smile?

Naruto stuck his hands on his hips childishly. "Prove it or I won't believe you."

"Fine!" Sakura growled, stalking over to Sasuke and staring him straight on in the eyes. Apple green clashed with ebony black. "Charm me."

Sasuke looked down for a second, and Naruto panicked. What if Sasuke chickened out?

"Yeah, Sasuke-teme," Naruto prodded annoyingly. "Charm her."

**Step two of the plan: Uchiha Sasuke never, NEVER backed down from anything that implies a challenge.**

The Uchiha heir lifted his head, staring just as arrogantly back into the medic's eyes.

"Fine."

Something mischievous flickered behind the ANBU captain's normally cold expression.

"Fine."

And with that, he pulled her to him, dipped his head-

And Uchiha Sasuke kissed Haruno Sakura.

Naruto positively squealed with joy. His plan actually worked! Now what should happen next is Sakura-chan should pull away, shy and blushing, and rekindle her old flame for Sasuke-teme! His two teammates would then move slowly down the road of happiness, complete with Fabu-Lee sparkles!

When Naruto came back to reality, he was fully ready to deal with a shy Sakura-chan and a furiously blushing Sasuke-teme. But the two were still glued together.

"Um. Guys?"

They weren't pulling away.

"Guys?"

Sasuke continued to kiss Sakura, while her hands ran through his spiky black hair.

"Sasuke-teme?"

They weren't anywhere close to stopping. Far from it, in fact.

"Sakura-chan?"

Naruto patiently waited for them to stop their makeout session before it turned more than PG-13 for his young innocent (not really) eyes.

Then Sasuke's hand touched the hem of Sakura's red shirt, and Naruto exploded.

"SASUKE-TEME YOU PERVERT!" Naruto leaped forward and used all of his strength to shove them apart. "AND SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS..." He waved his arms around, looking for the right word. "ENTHUSIASTIC!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto, who was now practically frothing at the mouth in his panic. "So...did I charm you, _Haruno-san_?"

Sakura paused to look at him as she patted her hair down and straightened her uniform. "No. You gotta do a lot more than that." A playful smile flickered on her lips. "Maybe you should see me later this evening for dinner to pick up pointers on how to really charm women, _Uchiha-san_."

"I'll see you at seven."

"You'd better."

And with that, Sakura left, leaving a very baffled Naruto and a smirking Sasuke.

Naruto looked between his teammates, his expression mixed with disgust and utter confusion. Nothing had gone as planned.

Then he grinned, because really...

* * *

_...When were Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura ever the typical love story?_

* * *

**A/N: So, regarding this fic. I obviously don't own Naruto.**

**Anyway. I'm still shipping dem Sasusaku and Naruhina, and the manga has provided me with new hope! (Again, no spoilers for those who haven't read that far).**

**Review and ****favourite! It takes just one click of a button and a few clicks on the keyboard c:**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
